Run
Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. I think it’s over, for now. My body draws weary, I need to rest but I - I must keep running. H- no, that thing, must never be given the chance to catch up. Even as I conceal myself in this safe area of sorts, it comes, ever so closer. Cannot… must, run… Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. I hear footsteps, creeping up, getting louder. Louder! There’s no way out, but there must be… There has to be! This effort mustn’t all be in vain… can it!? No… just have to keep moving forward in the face of adversity… I can do this, I can - WILL, escape this monster… can’t let it find me now… Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Why must I do this? What a… waste, of precious energy. But, I have to press onwards… the footsteps seem softer… Is it truly, gone? No… it can’t be, just further away… but still can find me. In times like these, I think back to when life was simpler, with no worries and a roof over your head. But I guess life can’t be like that forever, now can it? Ha ha, I guess no - what the heck was that!? It must be getting closer! Have to run… Quickly… STOMP. STOMP. STOMP. I hear the footsteps louder than ever before, running for the sanctity of my life. Never would I think, that I would resort to running away… and this running, it seems just pointless. Constantly running away, it’s gotten repetitive. Guess it has to be like this… Running means survival. And I… must survive. STOMP. STOMP. STOMP. Well, now I’ve… really done it. I've… tired myself to the extent of unimaginable pain. Just forced to sit and wait the inevitability of my demise, truly pitiful… Luckily, I think it hasn’t noticed me yet… At least for now. As I weep on the brittle soil, realizing fate… feeling the blissful ignorance of the fantasy of escape, slowly swept aside by the cold, hard reality of the matter. All I can do is wait and hope… that there is a way out… STOMP. STOMP. STOMP. Must stay… calm. That was probably just a mouse… Oh, who am I kidding? Myself, that’s who. It’s definitely gotten closer, heading towards me. Spotted for sure. Whatever the case… must, stay quiet. It knows me, and I know it… Why must we be enemies? I hope we can change the course of fate, and make amends… I hope… STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! Blast it all! I've been spotted by it… and it's coming for me. It’s coming for everyone! Why’d I lead myself into this? Why!? I yell and hit myself over it, like a punishment of sorts. It shouldn’t blow any more cover as there already has. I wish could apologize to everyone… Mom… Dad… my brother too, for all this mess I’ve caused. For letting this monster overtake me. I should’ve been better to them… I should’ve been better to them… STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! Remember this? It’s a picture of me when I was 4… kept it all this time. ‘Twas a simpler time in life, compared to now… definitely. I think to myself just to end it now, yet a part of me just sits and waits patiently, like a dog waiting for his master to come home. I let this beast, become the “master”, dictating me, my life, my choices… I can’t just stand here! Yet, I just stay flat on the ground… waiting… STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! This is it, that monster is now in my view. It's slender body creeping towards me in a sort of… limping motion. And then I saw straight into it's face, oh the face. The gashes and scars on his cheeks, probably from his less… compliant victims. It knew I was in here… Why doesn’t it just get over here already? Just get over with it… But I’ve waited this far, I can wait some more. I hear its breath right on my shoulder, then his hands cuff mine behind my back and I am taken into… nothingness. I can’t see anything, but nothing’s happened, and I’m still al- SMACK! When I finally awoke, I was in a dimly lit room, with only a chair and a desk. When I took the time to look around, there he stood, behind me, with a big grin on his face. It smiles so innocently, yet I see his true colors. For what this thing is, nothing but a monster. Yet, he doesn’t pull out a knife, he doesn't lunge for me… No, nothing like that. It suavely moves over to the desk, and I know what must be done. Have… to finish my homework. Steel, The Mark of Insanity 20:20, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Mindfuck